<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Волчонок, который мечтал стать собакой by Cherry_on_top, WTF_History_2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473179">Волчонок, который мечтал стать собакой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_on_top/pseuds/Cherry_on_top'>Cherry_on_top</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021'>WTF_History_2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Ivan The Terrible - Fandom, Иван Грозный</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Gen, Violence, джен, каннибализм, насилие, преслэш</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_on_top/pseuds/Cherry_on_top, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как завоевать сердце царя Ивана Васильевича.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>тексты_RNC_21_WTF_History_2021_WTF_Battle_2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Волчонок, который мечтал стать собакой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Да чего же ему надо? </p><p>Какими только почестями ни осыпал, как в Москву возвратились, сразу же высоким чином и двором в Белом городе пожаловал. Одного только не отдал — своей любви. К батюшке и то больше благоволил, к нему за столом поворачивался, с разговором обращался, по правую руку на охоте ставил. С ним и несколькими другими боярами и ночи проводил в советах. Хоть понятно, что Федьке в Думе пока не место, да и не его ума дело, о чем там говорят, а все же было время, когда царь ни ласкового взгляда, ни доброго слова для своего слуги не жалел. Бывало, на пирах разгоряченный вином государь, не знавший тогда меры равно в гневе и милости, спрашивал его: </p><p>— Ну а ты, волчонок, чего хочешь? </p><p>— Послужить тебе, государь, — просто отвечал Федька. </p><p>Всего раз успел он послужить, как подобает опричнику, когда голову князя Ростовского привезли из самого Новгорода и к ногам государя положили. Благо стоял мороз, и голова сохранилась достаточно хорошо, чтобы государь еще смог с ней поговорить. </p><p>А потом эта игра бесовская, шахматы, все испортила. С богомолья ехали, и царь после поста, исповеди и причастия пожелал смыть лишнюю святость с языка и велел согнать дичь из ближайших лесов, скоморохов из деревень и красивых девок из посадов. До девок, правда, не дошло, за день настреляли столько уток и зайцев, что у Федьки рука дрожала, когда наливал царю, за ужин сели полусонные, скоморохов едва слушали, а самым угрюмым был сам царь. Выставив всех из шатра, чтобы тоску не наводили, приказал только Федьке остаться. У того сердце в горле сперва забилось, а потом в пятки ухнуло, как услышал, чего от него хотят. Шахмат он не знал. И пояснения не помогли, еще больше царя разгневал, и вытолкал тот Федьку взашей. Видать, подумал, что его кравчий совсем глупый, если мат только с пятого хода поставил. </p><p>С того дня все и покатилось псу под хвост. </p><p>Заперлись в Слободе, облачились в монашеские одежды, исчезла улыбка с государева лица, а с ней и вся радость из Федькиного сердца. В те часы, когда царь не молился, он закрывался в подвале вместе с узниками. И Скуратовым. Пытал и молился. Пытал. Молился. Пытал. Молился. Втиснуться между молитвой и пыткой Федьке не удавалось долго, но случай помог. Упал царю в ноги и со слезами взмолился о справедливом суде, чтобы позволили ему поединком защитить свое имя, вырвать язык, который посмел такое произнести, что и вслух повторить стыдно! А что же он произнес, спросил царь и, выслушав, нахмурился пуще прежнего. Намеков он не понял.</p><p>И однажды князь вышел с пиршества проветриться и не вернулся. Утром его обезображенное тело вытащили во двор из псарни. Это всех повеселило, но Федька только за одним лицом следил, и, увидев, как оно изменилось, как загорелись глаза от зрелища обглоданного черепа и ошметков мяса на костях, сообразил, чего царю надо.</p><p>Челяднин был стар, его кожа казалась не прочнее бумаги. Они набросились на него, как только он упал с трона. Пинали, резали, топтали, пусть и не было от этого уже никакого толка. Каждому выпало вонзить в него нож по разу. Они едва не передрались между собой, но притихли, когда Федька подтащил Челяднина к себе, вцепился зубами в дряхлую щеку и рванул. Его попытались остановить, но быстро отступились от окрика царя. Слюна с кровью потекла по подбородку, и наконец, кусочек плоти проскользнул в рот. Первым порывом было выплюнуть, но Федька стиснул зубы и выпрямился, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. И так застыл. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, он попробовал жевать и обнаружил, что это не так уж и плохо, разве что солоно очень. В походах мясо готовили хуже. </p><p>— Сладко ли тебе, волчонок? — спросил царь. </p><p>Много дней прошло с тех пор, когда его так называли. Кто-то шепнул: «Сейчас дожует», вызвав сдержанные смешки. Федька с трудом проглотил и поклонился:</p><p>— Сладко, великий государь. </p><p>Увидел, как раздвинулись губы в безумном хохоте, и понял, что у него все получилось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>